rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Rapture Immigration
Sitemap Rapture Immigration * See Also Columbia_Immigration --- --- --- --- --- Immigration in Rapture is something barely touched in the game. How do you move 20000 people (the population mentioned in the Novel) out to the middle of the North Atlantic and Largely In Secret ?? Vetting (Filtering) of the Immigrants * One of the biggest gaffs in BS2 storyline was letting Sofia Lamb in when it should have been obvious what her real agenda was Maintaining the Secrecy Transportation Ships large and small Planes - a rich person might arrive via Seaplane (but only in good weather) Docking facilities near the Lighthouse Taking everything Down How (about 8 people fit in a 'Bathysphere') Marshaling into points of Transport (up in the Surface World) * Ocean Ports used to move shiploads Processing of People Asset in the Surface World Moving all the Stuff they would bring with them (they ain't goin back) * Personal Goods (unlikely people would bring only a suitcase) * Craft tools and materials to set up their businesses Installing the people into Rapture ... --- --- --- Immigration - Joe Blow who came to Rapture - WIth what Incentive ? ''': Scientists and Artists and Industrialists and Businessmen -- OK. But what about all the people who have to make the place work? All the services required, raw materials to gather, manufacturing, services, industry... to keep those 'Elites' alive, and at the same time providing for everyone else (and their own families and livings). A wide spectrum of knowhow, skills and abilities would have come to be applied to all the different activities which made Rapture work. There already were some construction workers, but Rapture's construction went on for years - majority 1946-1952 and many stayed (also many worked only on the Surface, where it was easier/efficient, and never saw or even got near Rapture). Most who stayed probably did move on to other jobs in Rapture, as was expected and planned (like everything else). Alot of Rapture's construction was significantly automated (as it also was, by that time, in the Surface World -- more technicians/operators as a percentage to 'hand' 'grunt' laborers). More than a little pre-construction was done outside Rapture (on land and at the surface) using workers who would never come to Rapture, and most would not have a clue beyond rumors that Rapture even existed. Desperate people escaping from 'crappy' places in the world. Post-WW2 populations where even just endless 'rationing' in countries like Britain (into the 50s) which might make the promise of Rapture sound very good. Political seperatists who 'saw the writing on the wall' about how leftism was settling in and strangling freedom's opportunity and prosperity. People escaping from Eastern Europe... Craftsmen who are impaired in performing their craft under the weight of government meddling and taxation or simply being 'five year planned' out of existance or eliminated/discouraged as a symbol of bourgeoise values. Rich people would come whose wealth was converted into property ownership (monies added in to construct Rapture) or industrial establishments/materials, or investments into various businesses brought by others. --- --- --- '''Why Would Ryan Let-In So Many People Who Would Not Match Raptures Philosophy? : He wouldnt, and would have done due diligence to try to keep Parasitically-Oriented people out. The not-letting-people-leave is problematic. Ryan never did really got great advice from anyone - SOMETHING LIKE : A Suggestion to have his research labs try to develop a 'Memory Wipe' Tonic, so that people who wanted to leave could safely be allowed to. That would be best all round to send away people who just could not adapt to Rapture. Allegedly (in the game plot) having so many inappropriate people, people of the Surface World way-of-thinking, meant he didn't (rather Wasn't Allowed - FOR IN THE PLOT) have carried out proper vetting of those he allowed to come to Rapture. Honestly, He wouldn't have allowed them in, if the Writers had given Ryan realistic common sense and actually allowed him to follow his own understandings and Philosophy. --- --- --- Exposé - Secret City Full of Vanished People ''': Some Journalists who on hearing the rumors about Ryan's City tried to infiltrate Rapture to 'get the story' back out to their newspapers and other media. How many wound up in Persephone (or its predecessor)? Despite Ryan's obfuscation and dis-information projects and other attempts at hiding Rapture, some enterprising individuals still may have made their way past Rapture's camouflage. Remember the MMORPG system allows building situations of all kinds - on the Surface as well as down in Rapture. Many created storylines can delve into happenings and people and organizations on the Surface which interacted with Rapture before and later. --- --- --- '''An Ellis Island Is Needed : Rapture Immigration should have had a acclimatization base 'transition stop' where people could be tested to see if the atmosphere of Rapture affected them (and also to observe them for political instability, and diseases - much like Ellis Island). Excuses of waiting for immunizations/shots/paperwork and such could justify the delay. It would not located near Rapture - all immigrants would be made to think they were going somewhere else in the World, so that if they are rejected they would not be able to give away much. Initial test location could even be on land underground (done in the style of Rapture Architecture) to test the tolerance for the limitation of always being inside a building. Aquarium motifs might have only been a partial 'decoration', and upto that point the candidate immigrants would not even be yet told they would be 'under the sea'. Kinda odd to blindfold them so they could not see that LightHouse -- so maybe that phase would be well AFTER they passed the 'Ellis Island' testing and were pretty much selected/accepted. This all would have been AFTER a sufficient preliminary vetting of candidates (a collectivist like Sofia Lamb SHOULD have been intercepted long before she ever arrived, found-out by proper background investigations). None of these measures might have stopped the discovery of ADAM and its many potential problems (and its abuse), BUT would possibly have eliminated criminals like Fontaine and Sociopaths like Sofia Lamb from taking advantage of it. --- --- --- SHhhhhhhhhhhhh, Secretsssss.... : If it is SO important for Rapture's existence to remain a secret for Andrew Ryan, how did all who came to Rapture learn of it in the first place ? Did Ryan put an ad in the papers or something saying "Hey, I built a really cool underwater city, so everyone who is smart and rich and not a fricken Parasite come on down!" Seriously how many people would come to Rapture sight unseen? So how was it handled if that wasn't the case ? Flashbacks are our Friend. The ENTIRE Rapture story can be told (retold) in a logical and cohesive fashion. Dislike a vague or contradictory (or just plain stupid) section of the Rapture story ? Propose a plausible revision/elaboration and let the community digest your improvement. --- --- --- Rapture's Immigration Staging : Considering that the bulk of ~ 40000 people came to Rapture in the space of 4 years (about 200 per week), there must have been staging areas for that transportation -- for not just the people, but their possessions and commercial inventories/stockpiles. The logistics of having people showing up in small numbers from many tiny boats would be rediculous (and hazardous). Instead many would have come in regular shipments via converted freighters and passenger ships, with all their possessions prepacked to be taken down below to Port of Rapture. Rapture's location is about 2300 miles from New York City, which would take about 5 days one way at a typical fast freighter speed (straight running, assuming no delays). The actual origination points might be much further away (the Novel mentions one - for construction materials coming from NYC), and again the weather/port scheduling might not always cooperate. The facilities at the Lighthouse would be substantial, to be able to transship such quantities in a safe and timely fashion. Remote staging areas would have to have all the needed ship docking/loading/servicing installations and there would be the small fleet of ships themselves, shuttling between the various staging locations and Rapture (usually many thousands of miles per trip). Ryan's industrial empire could supply some 'abandoned' industrial complexes to be put to such purposes (as transfer points, as the people converged from across the World). All of this huge operation would be greatly complicated by its secretive nature and the round-about paths people would be made to take. --- --- --- Lighthouse Entryway : Thinking about the Welcome Center Bathysphere Station (where the Player disembarks from the trip down from the Lighthouse) : * Why is the Bathysphere from the Lighthouse still operating - except for Ryan's men who should be the only ones allowed ? * Why is there that Bathysphere waiting on the surface (at the Lighthouse) ? Wouldn't it have been a little smarter to NOT have one ready there to take anyone who stumbles on the place down to Rapture automatically? ( Atlas arranged that ??? ... When Ryan controls the system and allegedly there is a genetic lock blocking such manipulations ??? The 'genetic lock' thing becomes much more dubious...) * Why isn't there a security checkpoint there in the Welcome Center Station, as the most obvious way someone could get into Rapture (or out). There are no Security Turrets (working or wrecked ones) to be seen. No Security Camera aimed right at the docking port (we certainly see enough such security still around Rapture). -- Even just to keep the Splicers/Atlas's thugs away from such an important transportation infrastructure. * Why are those big doors/hatches (the ones you see there in the Station that would cover the holes the 'Bathyspheres' rise and descend thru) NOT closed and locked ? They should be sealed just for safety (Why risk a failure flooding the entire area ? - it is simply common sense). * Why is the Lighthouse even still there? You could at least have turned off that big light. If it is still used for some shipments from the Surface that late (1960), at least shave it down to make it less obvious and turn on the light only when it is required. The Lighthouse Bathysphere should only go to Welcome Center as a special path -- instead of to any other place. That would explain why we get no destination selection on its Control Stand. That would be an example of an obvious/simple security measure. Simple answer to all this is : With any obvious security measures in place, the games plot wouldn't have happened. Ryan wasn't that stupid, but the designers assume we will buy such illogic. --- --- --- Booker in BAS1 Implies That You Signed a Contract Before Entering Rapture Agreeing That You Would Never Leave : Would most people sign such a thing without being aware of what they were getting into ?? This would be evidence that people HAD to know what Rapture was to be, and under what rules they were supposed to exist. People who thought they could be slackers/wanted to cheat the system would have been sufficiently warned off (and many eliminated from being allowed in, when they were submitted as candidates). This actually makes what the game writers present as much less likely - ie- Construction Workers who don't/can't move on to other jobs, who didn't plan ahead, didn't prepare and save up for the eventuality of their jobs ending.. (and who likely would be more machine operators than manual laborers). Tons of other wastrels that so easily (got into Rapture) fall into the clutches of Parasite-mongers like Fontaine, Atlas and Lamb are so convenient ... So many mouthpieces for a welfare state, when you don't hear much of anything from the majority of the Citizens who came to Rapture to avoid it. Scenario for MMORPG Flashback : Vetting Rapture Candidates - One of many Surface Offices (it takes a significant organization to 'find' 20000 people, and can be hardly the 'just people disappearing on a beach' as the storyline repeats). All the questions candidates are asked to make sure Rapture wasn't importing 'Parasites', to prevent poisoning its future ... Ryan's surface organization interviewing people, sifting prospective candidates, handling the odd troublemaker who 'knows too much', etc... This would happen well in advance with minimum details given to candidates (in case of rejections), with 'stages' of confidence to maintain the secrecy. Then there would be the 'disconnection' for those people going - converting their holdings to wealth which they could bring to Rapture, a cover story for their disappearance, the transportation of themselves, and what they brought along. Disconnection from the 'doomed' Surface World. --- --- --- THERE WILL BE A NEW IMMGRANT EXPERIENCE As People Come To New Rapture From The Ruins ... ' '''New Rapture Orientation Films - "This is New Rapture" ' : Shown to New Ex-Splicers and to outsiders considering further relations with 'The City'. Extolls all the conveniences and safety of normal civilized living. Outside Visitors can actually be shown (a tour) the restored state of the City Center - which the City has plans to keep spreading to restore all of Rapture (with the Player's help). Panning style photograph 'motion' pictures (part of the suite of presentation media tools). Mpegs as media discouraged to keep bandwidth under control. --- --- --- '''Nazis in Rapture : Escaped after war (since the war in Europe was well over (May '45) by August 1945 when Ryan made his decision). Many used displaced persons in the confusion to hide amongst. The Nazis were well organized in their escapes. Might bring a little stolen art along (various famous artwork the Nazis stole) OR sold on to some of the people who eventually came to Rapture. Realistically, Virtually NOBODY was just "Picked up off a Beach" to go to Rapture. Splicer's crazy antics might expose what might've been hidden away. Nothing says crazy Splicers cant 'go Nazi' a few places (Might not be able to sell the game in Germany, but will that really be a loss ?) Nazi Zombie Mini-Game !!! --- --- --- --- --- . .